


频发事故

by Ericanotpear



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fighting Kink, M/M, No Lube, Rough Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-04 23:26:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16799146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ericanotpear/pseuds/Ericanotpear





	频发事故

疼痛

在终于被一个强力魔咒冲击到了书架旁的时候，他彻底抛弃了想要和眼前人好好沟通的想法。这太不可能了，无论是在魔咒冲击波之中完好保全那些破掉的图书亦或是在这之后保持自己的右手摆动幅度而不让这个恶咒太过大力，这一切都太不可能了，一道金红色的光闪过，被金丝壁纸仔细包裹的墙壁上就出现了一个深达三寸的烧焦痕迹，而刚刚走进房间门的那个男人只是瞥了一眼那道痕迹，就送了一道力道不逊色的魔咒还给对面的男子。

当然，他还是想要保护至少部分——一小部分也可以——的宝贵书籍，所以防护咒来得及时，那个最中央的书架被牢牢遮挡，那道咒语消亡了，第二道紧接而上，防护罩的表面出现了裂痕，很难说它还能撑到下一秒。

那个护在书架前的男子无奈地吸了一口气，眼中暗藏着怒火。“这可不行。”他微微摇了摇头，在第五击魔咒之后那个防护罩迅速、畅快地变成了均小碎块，四散而去，坠落在地。阿不思在敌人洋洋得意的空档甩出一道咒语，和之前的火焰咒并无区别。

而此时，对面的金发男子却发现自己没法及时阻挡这一阵的攻击，那是连续两道往不同方向发射的咒语，它们形成了半个包围圈，除非他立即俯下身，不然完全没法在维持身体完整性的情况下躲过去。

他面对的是一个天才，这毋庸置疑，而这也即将引起他的好胜心。盖勒特·格林德沃必定要在这场对猎物的追逐之中获得乐趣。

他躲过了它们，而后站起身来，那两道咒语再次砸到了墙壁上，又是一道带着焦迹的深痕。

身着长袍的阿不思·邓布利多并没有放弃这个机会，他立即打开了楼梯间的门，从书房里面奔逃而出，这身长袍显然让他的行为迟缓了一些，他的敌人站起身来，那扇雕刻精美的门立即碎成了万千碎块。

他躲在墙面的另外一头，那冲击声惊动了额面上跳动的小动脉，惹得阿不思的左耳嗡嗡作响，他的魔杖仍然被他攥在手里，盖勒特只要走进这扇门就会识破他的把戏，他们之间总有些莫名其妙的联结，第六感的联结也算是其中的一种。阿不思的头上满是细密的汗水，额前发丝沾在了皮肤表面，他闭上眼睛深吸了一口气，仔细听闻盖勒特脚上那双手工皮鞋的叩击地板时发出的声响。

然后便是一声四周生灵都无法忽略的巨响，阿不思确信自己丢过去的是一击除你武器，盖勒特的武器也真的掉到了他身后满是窟窿的墙壁上，而他自己却在施咒之后立即躺倒在了地，在他想要站起身来的时候，手中的魔杖感觉明显有些异样——它那纤细的身躯上出现了大片的焦痕，这应该来自一个陷阱咒语，而这种违背决斗骑士礼仪的诅咒来自于何方，大概只有它的制作者盖勒特·格林德沃清楚，而后者此时正在寻找自己刚刚丢失的魔杖。

已经没有那么多空隙时间来让他仔细寻找——他刚刚的举动都已经引起了邓布利多的怒火。红发巫师站在楼梯上，居高临下地注视着那位身着厚呢大衣，沾了不少烟灰的脸上现出了愠怒之色，而此时格林德沃还能看着他很自然地哂笑。他对手的魔杖已经失去了效用，邓布利多现在拿着的那根木头能对自己的最大的伤害只是在凑近他的时候能戳瞎他的眼睛。

而事情即将变得愈发有趣，他的对手背着光，长袍遮掩着他的身体，几缕线状蜜色阳光从手臂与腰际的间隙中钻出来，邓布利多在那一刻褪去了长袍，他的爱物——那一件丝绸马甲的细密纹理在阳光下显露无疑，领巾仍然光洁整齐，衬衫平整地贴合着他的躯干，他动用了那一套老式的时尚来保持自身风格，也用了老式的技巧。邓布利多在脱下长袍的时候终于发现了袖口处被火焰烧灼过的痕迹，它攀附着那条胳膊向上，如同一条灰黑色的毒蛇。邓布利多顾不得太多，下一秒便丢掉了那根已经失去作用的魔杖，缓缓地走下楼梯。

格林德沃在那一霎那仍然在对他挑衅地微笑着，他的对手抬手，提腕，运力，耗费数秒，邓布利多的第一个拳头就十分沉重。紧接着那个稍高一点儿的男人便抱住了他的身体，揪住了后背，用尽了力道要把他给弄到地上去，而邓布利多在对方将要得逞的时候给了他一击恰到好处的肘击，趁着格林德沃那一瞬的迟疑挣脱了他。

他们现在如同两个进入了搏击状态的拳手，只不过都显得非常业余——拜托，巫师存在于这世上的力量证明便是智慧。他这么想着，迎上去一把揪住了邓布利多的领口，作势要把他给生生揪着离开地面。

邓布利多闷哼了一声，后背撞在了墙壁上，鼓膜的震动即是那木头墙壁的悲号，它出现了一道裂痕，而邓布利多遭受了一记锁喉。那双贪图胜利的手一块儿抓住了他的躯体，没有想要紧锁那围脖颈，但却是一点儿不放松地把他压在了红木墙壁之上。

与暴怒相偿还的必定是暴怒，他随即感受到了腹部经受的一击，力道不俗却没能找到那相对易受伤害的区域，是他厚实的斗篷迷惑了邓布利多的眼睛。

而这的确是好笑非常，他们是怎么互相挥动拳头，不知章法地使用着蛮力，内心互相装着彼此假想的棺椁而殊死搏斗的呢？麻瓜们称这个为什么？搏击术？武功？或者是就像格林德沃一直定义的一样——“低级动物的暴力本能”？

他怕是想不出这么多了，规整拢在脑后的红色长发此时掉下了数缕，末端弯曲成了他旧时认为最美的螺旋形，另外一些细密的毛发近乎泛着橙红，正贴着变形学教授汗涔涔的额头。然后又是一击，格林德沃顾不得再次细细观赏眼前人咬牙切齿的愤怒样貌，他躲开了另外一击，也暂时失去了限制对手行为的兴趣。

而邓布利多似乎没有因他的突然松手而表示感谢，如果认真，格林德沃可以试着接受他那充满仪式感的假意道歉，但是他此时明显不那么想——格林德沃在接下了他挥掷而来的一块家具碎片之后在心中确定道，它打到了他的右臂。趁着双方都在喘气的间歇，格林德沃能够很明显地感觉到那里已经开始肿了。

他轻轻地把那块破碎的雕花木板扔在一边，旋即脱下那件斗篷大衣。为了一展自己的诚意，格林德沃笑得十分真诚，他甚至微微弯身行了一个礼。他证实了——没有什么比此时邓布利多的怒火更易爆燃的东西了。对方毫不犹豫地拿起了最近的精装书朝他掷去。

然而这一切都还没有结束，他在移动着身体的同时悄悄地把手放在了那一小块被缝进马甲内侧的黑色金属上，它冰冷的温度总能带来一些确定感。而他很确定——现在这场战争变成了一种无休止的互掷重物大赛。

那把十八世纪贵妇躺椅的椅面木板造成了格林德沃一瞬间的眩晕，接着他便回敬了一块意大利彩釉瓷器的残片以示感谢，满意地听到了一声吃痛的低吼混杂着呻吟，接着又是陨铁、轨道仪的巨大金属圆环、甚至有个奔着他头来的沉重琉璃杯。

他们两人都流了些血，瓷器碎片划破了邓布利多内侧的手臂，一条如同玫瑰花茎的血痕在他手腕处无声尖叫，而格林德沃得到了锁骨处的一大片淤青和破碎的袖子，一些玻璃渣还在他的领口停留着。

他看着那个玻璃相框碎在了自己的肩膀，昂起头，并没有刻意闪躲，麻瓜制品总是能在此时格外让人安心，那些玻璃碎成了完全无害的块状碎片，这让攻击者相当失望。

而格林德沃下一秒就要比他更失望了，他明显地感觉到了自己满种胡茬的下巴被抵上了一个冰凉的小东西，他想要低头观赏一番他的表情，那个小玩意儿就充满威胁性地动了动。

清脆的响声，上膛，在他温暖的下颌骨处游移

“点四五口径，你改造过了。”他发出一些笑声。内心释然。

“方便携带。”他的手臂仍然在流血。手枪手柄上沾染血迹。

他清点了自己能看清的一双美目、两条眉，除此之外他不可看见更多，他看见邓布利多遮掩着下半张脸。

“我砸到哪儿了？”

“左边。”他没有仔细描述，依然愠怒非常。

他在仔细回想自己随意甩出的东西，却想不出什么能精准伤到对方面颊。

“挺公平。”他挑了挑眉毛，动了动自己被划伤的左肩。

“你想什么时候扣下去？”

“马上。”他眯了眯眼

“那便做吧，你知道的。”

“哦。”

“巫师的脑袋没法抵御这么强的火力。”

“火器能够伤到所有人，无论麻瓜还是巫师。”

“精明的论断！”他笑道。仿佛是在学术演讲上鼓掌喝彩。格林德沃静静地等待另一个人的回应，对方却陷入了长久的沉寂之中，只有粗糙的呼吸声和他们之间交互着发散的热量提示他——邓布利多仍然在他眼前。

可他永远不会扣动扳机！他这么想着，在思考邓布利多会做什么打算，把他用绳子绑起来，再用几个简单的无杖魔法做一个绳结，或者是直接拿枪抵着他的后脑勺，逼迫格林德沃前行？

看起来哪个选项都乏味至极！格林德沃想。

他在那暂时被压制的魔王挣脱开的时候睁大了眼睛，汗水在那一刹那迅速分泌，这种感觉让他口干舌燥，紧接着就是那一声——爆炸式的枪响，子弹从格林德沃耳朵边擦了过去，射中了天花板上一块可疑的漏水渍。

枪响了？怎么回事？他抬头看了一眼天花板，那快黑色的铁开着口子散发着热气，是格林德沃无法忽视的火药味。

“你开枪了。”他发出了一声意义不明的抱怨。

眼前的人亦在惊慌中逗留，花了一些气力斜睨着他。“你难道还指望我不开？”

“就差那么一点——”他说。“就差那么一点我的脑袋就开花了！”

“我对你的劫后余生感言并不感兴趣。”

“你开枪了。”他重复了一遍，声音沙哑。过于滑稽，仿佛是一个没做错什么事的孩子在对错怪他的老师发出不满。

邓布利多生生把那句“这是个意外”给压在了喉咙口，咽了下去。“我找不到不开枪的理由。”

这显然不是最好的回答，格林德沃袭了上来，把他遮挡着自己左脸的手掌打落。一条细细的、玫瑰色裂线出现在了那儿，面颊抹开薄薄一层诡异的淡红，作为罪证的玻璃碎片已经掉落，他服装线条的凹缝里闪着不寻常的光。

那支玻璃手写笔。

那支曾经承载着公文任务，并时不时书写私人信件的淡蓝色花纹手写笔，只有遥远西伯利亚可以买到的珍贵之物。寒冰粹成的笔尖研磨蓝黑色矿质墨水，写就的十四行诗也曾责骂它的不近人情、低温与冷感，这份久远礼物的哪部分碎成了冰？哪部分碎成了伤人的玻璃片？

他在回忆起某些细节的时候已经无法忽视格林德沃强加于他的吻。而阿不思拒绝承认他们曾经想象到了同一样东西。只是那温热的吻也许能缓和他受伤嘴角的不适，以及传递一些对方无意释放而出的温柔悔意。盖勒特的手指时不时地划过那道伤口，指尖的细汗激起轻微疼痛。

而他绝对没有真的那么后悔——阿不思可以从盖勒特紧拽领带的行为里看出。他的领口不需要特别的力道去撕开，那条领带被拽开之后，布料便松垮垮地耷拉下来，而那支笔唯一的残骸也顺着那方向往下掉去。

方才搏斗过的两具躯体恰好都处于最燥热的时候，汗水浸湿的并不仅是后背，前胸乃至于胸骨处都泛着潮，情动来的理所当然，双方勃起的尴尬之中他们暗自在心底商议都不再所以说话，吵吵嚷嚷地做一场是最无情趣。

不知是哪一方更有那躲避欲望，在他们分开之后，阿不思的眼睛直接看着天花板，而格林德沃更关注的是迅速脱去他的衣物——这没有花太多的功夫，躺在那张办公桌上的阿不思可以很轻松地卸下长裤。

他几乎和自己一样硬，阿不思在盖勒特恬不知耻地将身子挤入他两腿之间的时候这么想，所以这完全是双方的默许。他仍然粗暴地躲避着格林德沃的目光。除了勃发的欲望之外，酸麻的后背在抗议，着力点处在疼痛，阿不思的全身上下都需要一个罪魁祸首来怪罪。

他的动作不算是粗暴但也离轻柔远得很，感受到肌肉被拉扯之后引发的酸痛又让双方都发出了不大不小的呻吟，但这又和性爱之中的呻吟不那么一样，黏腻的汗水分泌，渗入部分伤口，阿不思在盖勒特肩膀处的重重爱抚，使得对方在自己颈部啃咬吻痕的动作加大了几分。而拿膝盖时不时攻击情人的下腹部，就只能惹得盖勒特恼火地把他腿一次次放回到自己的腰上。

太过恶意，前胸处的红肿即将生成新的淤青，而深红色吻痕先那一步形成，嘴唇离开皮肤发出的响声。咸味。血腥气。麻烦的毛发。胡茬，他模模糊糊之间又接受了一个莫名其妙的吻，接着是湿润的股间毫不体贴的一阵蹭动。

他几乎要大骂出声，兀自加重了手上在格林德沃后背划擦的力道，他很能够确定自己如果因性爱事故而昏迷，他手上的血液痕迹中微弱的魔法踪迹能够找到格林德沃——而他也明白，盖勒特能够留在他身上的东西并不仅仅是他指甲缝中的这部分皮肉而已。

他在完全挺入的时候发出一声闷哼，疼痛如影随形地折磨着两个人，阿不思亦不必回收自己喉间的那声低呼。他仿佛又回到了以前那些青涩恋爱之中紧绷的自己，过去只是缺乏经验，而这一次是躯体无法完整配合造成的灾难。他的哪一个动作都使他疼，或是后背、或是肩颈、或是身体更内核的部位。肌肉拉扯，躯体绞缠，汗腺分泌。

伤口疼痛，肢体酸麻，而内里湿热的甬道却充着血袒露内壁，无法掩抑兴奋之情。仿佛疼痛也是一种不得了的馈赠，能够激起那包容着侵入物的地方背叛肢体感觉，擅自因刺激达到高潮。

在昏昏沉沉的活塞运动之中，喘息声与肉体拍打的声音充斥双耳，本来多话的人维持了那可贵的沉默，吻痕却一点儿也不少地烙在阿不思的前胸。而相似的，盖勒特的后背此时已经遍布伤痕，他的一条袖子已经被彻底拽掉了，布料耷拉下来。

他不知是什么时候再次被亲吻，也许是他试着将男人的身子往前推的时候，也许是他默许了他一次一次不够体贴的冲撞的时候。奇妙的是，当他闭上眼睛，长发青年体会到的便是纯粹的、粘稠的肉体交合，是干涸车辙里掉落的两尾鱼在烈日之下利用最后一点活力交尾。

他射的要稍微早一些，粘液洒在他的小腹上，汗水已经干了不少。交合处仍然是黏腻的，阿不思也拒绝在此时往下看。他环抱着的这具肉体似乎感觉到了什么，也许是后穴的变化让他暂时温柔了一些，而后又恢复了常态。

即使射精的时候他的速度也没有减缓，这种显示自身性能力的恶趣味盖勒特一直保存到了现在。他仍然趴伏在他身上，喘着气，脸上有汗水亦有血迹。眼前的男人任何一次轻微的移动带动着内里的粘稠触感，阿不思有些头痛地想到了后续处理。他甚至不知道那些伤口有没有裂得更大。

那只诚实的手却在此时抬了起来，它的主人仍然在短暂的休憩过程之中，而它似乎违背了他的意愿。修长指尖轻柔划过那一道长长裂隙，执拗地一点、一点将其抹除。

恢复伤口的无杖魔法。阿不思模模糊糊地想道，仍然半闭着眼睛。

在那人终于想起不可再在此停留的时候，阿不思能够感觉到那层马甲表面布料似乎已经和自己的前胸长在一块，他离开，然而牵扯到了更多的东西。那快被攒出了些许热度的金属掉在了阿不思的前胸，躺在了那一圈湿热的吻痕中间。

他终于睁眼，却在那一瞬间与他交换了一个眼神，面面相觑。

一把精巧的手枪从盖勒特马甲内袋掉了出来，掉在了他几分钟前性交对象的前胸上。

不出他所料，就算格林德沃没有一点儿拿回它的意思，另一人仍然用迅雷不及掩耳之势地把它甩了出去。

干他的。在听见铁与红木地板亲密相触的清脆响声之后，他只能顾着伸出双手轻抚情人扬起的头颅，尽心尽力地施加全新深吻。


End file.
